On a Night Like this
by Golden Suze
Summary: This is a fanfic I chose to write especially about Sandra on an ordinary night in at home, watching television. a shortened Chapter 3, Jack and Brian begin to discuss where Gerry's real feelings lie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic I chose to write especially about Sandra on an ordinary night in at home, watching television. It will be a short 2 part Chapter which reveals quite a lot more about Sandra's feelings and her feelings about work.**

* * *

**On A Night Like This**

**Chapter 1  
**

After spending yet another challenging day of trying to match the appropriate answers to the re-opened Douglas Loveloy murder case throughout the morning and for the rest of the afternoon also. Time was fast approaching for the UCOS detectives to file away any uncompleted documents and leave that afternoon/early evening. Gerry and Jack as regularly were the first two willing to leave the office, both clearly having their explained reasons for leaving beforehand.

Sandra looked on, giggling after spotting the nervousness beginning to emerge across Gerry's already blushed face as he desperately tried to hurry Jack "Come on Jack it doesn't exactly take all night to search for your house keys", Jack didn't enjoy being hurried. However for the Detective Superintendent it was laughable to see and precisely entertaining to watch her colleagues quarreling amongst one another.

She calmly waited round within her office and then walked out, waiting for Brian to place his bicycle helmet on over his head and fasten the strap across his chin. Minutes later after the coast seemed pretty clear, she seconded checked just in case that Gerry and Jack had indeed finally left, when it became apparent, she quickly turned to her eccentric colleague hoping to discover juicy details about the date Gerry kept rambling on about earlier. "So where exactly is Gerry taking the delightful Phoebe tonight for their romantic meal for two?, Personally I think he missed the boat by not taking her out for a meal on Valentine's Day but still I'm keen to find out"

"Well they aren't going for a romantic dinner, he told me he wants to treat her the good old fashioned way by accompanying her to the cinema. Gerry said hewasn't fussy on watching Black Swan or True Grit" Brian explained to her.

"Typical Gerry avoiding the new remake to please a date, the very charmer he makes himself out to be, so what film has he chosen?, anything to dazzle or wow the delightful Phoebe with, Sleepless in Seattle, Love Actually, Titanic..." Sandra couldn't fight back a fascinated glance as she felt interested to find out more, she kept asking herself to stop meddling into Gerry's personal business. _how would you like it, if he came hiding behind a garden wall or behind a bus stop while you were on a romantic date with someone you really fancied_.

"Twilight Eclipse apparently, I think she mentioned the other night when he met here that she loved any films with Robert Pattinson in" Brian answered, he himself wasn't mainly absorbed by the talk of Twilight. His main film and television loves were Political thrillers like The Manchurian Candidate and Law and Order UK & US.

"Oh well, looks as though he's in for quite a telling romantic date then" Sandra stated, this time not regretting what she said, all she knew for definite that she was certainly looking forward to hearing about the evening panned out for Gerry and Phoebe. Looking and thinking closely about it wasn't jealously she felt, it was more of a distraction she needed most of all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While at home and after having watched the latest episode of Mad Dogs on Sky Player, Sandra blushed as she secretly wished for a gorgeous and charismatic boyfriend very much like Quinn or Woody. Around 8pm she began walking up the staircase inside of her house considering whether she have an early night and be early in the morning, as she passed the bathroom she then decided against going to the bedroom and felt she had to take the much needed weight off her feet by having a shower later that Wednesday evening.

After undressing and dropping the houserobe by the bathroom door, she quickly ducked into shower and stood underneath the already warmish sprinkled water washing down over her. She smiles thoughtfully and began to reflect on her love life, maybe after watching Mad Dogs and clearly drooling over the four main characters in the show, this was an promising chance for her to start afresh and consider meeting that special someone who could make her life so much perfect and wonderful. Sandra wasn't exactly keen on meeting single men online, knowing from having searched and googled dating websites at work when nobody was looking, she just didn't trust what she was always read about the single men mentioned, some were plain liars or some had posted uncanny pictures resembled to famous move actors. She smiled all the way throughout the shower as she allowed the hottish water to wash over her shoulders and legs, she ran her hand softly over her left shoulder applying some soap to wash away any dryness .

_I could try speed dating one night, that might get me somewhere_. _My mind's always on work and how its constantly stresses me out a lot, this could be my chance of meeting Mr Right hopefully. At least it's a chance of stopping the team from asking me when I might find the one._

Later on that night, as Sandra settled finally settled in bed and rested relaxingly under the duvet, she found the romantic book she'd been reading the night before under the pillow and slowly took out the bookmark she left on Page 28, she took her reading glasses from the table alongside the bed, then placed them on her and began to resume where she'd left off. As she managed to read three pages she heard a loud thumping knock downstairs on the letterbox and then on the hard surfaced front door which caused her to jump nervously and distract her from reading any further pages. Who was the midnight caller and why were they knocking this late at night?, She had to investigate. She climbed out of bed and put her slippers on, before leaving the bedroom and walking downstairs in the pitch dark. Just as she reached the last step of the staircase she spotted a tall darkened figure standing on the other side of the door, who appeared to be drunk and dazed.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Tricks: On A Night Like This**

**Chapter 2**

Sandra thoroughly studied the height and the familiar posture of this nighttime visitor as she collectedly approached toward her front door. One important thing she clearly acknowledged was that the person seemed to be under the influence from driving and must have persistently staggered from the nearest public house. Also she cleverly recognized the cockney inspired singing. It was pretty much obvious but still a little baffling as to why this well known person chose to knock at her front door late at night.

She finally summed up the courage on opening the door to who she presumed it would be. "Gerry what the hell do you think you're playing at?, knocking at this time of night and distracting me from watching four gorgeous actors on the television. Don't tell me the date didn't go as well as you expected" .Sandra could tell right away by how disappointed he looked, both his hands stuffed in his pockets as normal, his facial cheeks the same colour as a glossy tomato. It was always great to interpret Gerry's every look whenever he didn't speak.

"Can I come in?" Gerry asked, he was handsomely dressed in his royal blue striped jacket and trousers. It also didn't go unnoticed that he was already beginning to feel pretty awkward about standing for too long on her front doorstep, any longer and perhaps one of her nosy neighbours might have honestly believed he was romantically proposing marriage to her.

"Yeah sure" Sandra eagerly smiled, still trying to hide the fact that she was hoping for an early night sleep, however given that it was an accustomed colleague(Gerry) who looked as though he needed perking up, she was willingly more than happy to welcome him into her house and she was pleasantly delighted to have someone to chat on this normally quiet late evening in. Gerry stepped into the darkened front living room and wandered around, looking at her impressive collection of books and music CDs. It looked likely enough that most of the books she owned seemed to be passionate and nostaglia ones which perculiarly caused his eyebrow to raise up.

"Don't tell me you've also been knocking back a few pints at the Burns Inn down the road by any chance have you." Sandra could tell almost immediately.

"How do you know that" Gerry garbled his words out a little wrongly as he faced her.

"Look I'm really sorry if I woke you up this late at night, I know it was incredibly rude of me, banging my hand against the wooden surface of the door." Gerry began to speak much more sincerly and truthfully before she could manage to provide an answer to his genuine apology. " Its funny because I actually didn't know whether I should go home or not after the boring night I've had. Phoebe my date for the evening wasn't as delightful as I first thought. I reckon she was more madly in love with her Samsung mobile more than she was with me. The Twilight film I really struggled to see why every cinema-goer seemingly admired the man/werewolf more than the vampire, he bloody spent half of the film half topless. I think you would have been pretty much impressed watching this film Sandra, knowing you, you would have been overplaying sexy whistles everytime this Jacob appeared on screen " Gerry sighed with annoyance, just as he sat down on her settee.

"What a description Gerry, I really wish I'd been there just to see your reaction." Sandra smirked, laughing slightly at the wonderful image of him looking reasonably bored at a packet cinema screening room. She couldn't fight back the considerable thought that his date hadn't been that into him and had probably lied to him beforehand. Sandra began to feel sorry for him. "So I guess Phoebe thought of you more as an vulnerable daydreamer."

"Seems that way, the only positive feeling she gave me was when we left the cinema and she reached over, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. Didn't even ask for a ride home" Gerry felt a little embarrassed, knowing all too well he might get the traditional tongue in cheek stick for this back at the UCOS office in the morning when Brian and Jack eventually find out how unsuccessful the date with Phoebe turned out to be.

"Gerry" Sandra flashed a pleasant smile at him. Gerry turned to look at her as he responded, he couldn't fight the plain urge to smile back because he was laughing at knowing quite well that it would be obvious to any lucky fortunate bloke who had the satisfaction of dating her that they were absolutely dating one classy diginified woman.

"Yes"

"You don't fancy a cup of coffee by any chance do you and the chance of watching Mad Dogs" Sandra felt she ought to inevitably cheer him up, well he properly deserved some much sought after laughter to help raise his spirits after the night he'd had.

"Oh don't tell me, you gonna start attempting your entertaining techniques on me Sandra, won't work its magic I'm afraid and then who's to say you won't go gossiping to Jack tomorrow morning" Gerry wasn't exactly persuaded by her thoughtful suggestion as he kept considering whether she would inform the others by his late evening at her house.

"Gerry stop acting like such a moody British Bulldog. Let's get facts straight shall we. You're having this cup of coffee and sleeping off your possible hangover on my settee for tonight because I'm not having you go home blind drunk" Sandra slightly shouted at him, hoping he would stop complaining for once as it never always got anywhere for him.

Gerry reacted with surprise that his boss seemingly looked pragmatic and down-to-earth when it came to making honest decisions concerning him and also the clear fact that she wasn't ripping his head off for once. "Blimey I never realized you cared that much about me. Alright I sleep here then tonight and before you ask, no I'm not an hypochondriacal sleepwalker and lastly I'll try not to knock things over during the night" he happily promised her. watching her as she curled her legs up on the other two seated settee.

"Phoebe was way out of my league I reckon All I want to know is when I'm going to find the one Sandra cos feels like this could last a lifetime searching for someone who shares the hobbies and interests as me" Gerry couldn't help harpering on about his unsuccessful love life. He always felt a little humilated upon stumbling on false hope whenever it came to meeting someone who he truly believed might respond well to his impressionable comments.

She was becoming a little sick and tired of his constant negative feelings about finding the love of his life and then while they were still waiting for the Blu Ray Player to load up the DVD she gladly chose to make those promised coffees. Sandra then cunningly tiptoed into the kitchen and promptly switched on the already water filled Breville Electric Kettle . "Oh Gerry...Gerry..don't go giving up by a long shot the right woman is bound to come walking into your life soon enough and right away possibly take your breath away with her stunning looks"

"I'll make an supreme effort not to search for the light at the end of the tunnel because the light of promising hope should hopefully be right before my eyes" Gerry slurred his spoken words, he was hardly surprised about this.

"Maybe I should be doing the same thing, hoping that someday, my very own Prince Charming might stroll into UCOs and boldly batter his eyelashes at me" Sandra remained optimistic over this and felt herself blushing at the same time.

"You still believe in your very own Prince Charming...blimey almighty" Gerry laughed, finding this hilarious to listen to.

"Oh yes very much so Gerry, judging by your reaction you don't count on having an fairytale ending. Okay tell me then what's your accurate suggestion on finding that one person who will make you feel as though you're a much privildeged person." Sandra tried to be as helpful to him as she possibly could, even daring to challenge him to voice his confidence in finding that one special true love.

"Blimey you're putting me in a tight spot aren't you by asking me this. I don't know...well maybe its that one person you meet unexpectedly and you see a gorgeous twinkle in their eyes that tells you that they could definitely be someone special" Gerry explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, just as the oval shaped kitchen clock struck 11.30pm, Sandra placed her love heart stamped mug on the coffee coaster on the table in the living room, she tiredly rubbed her eyes up to three times and then genuinely considered heading upstairs for the night. Before she made tracks she quickly glanced across the room at Gerry and positively laughed as she saw how cute he looked while sleeping peacefully. His hair looked ruffled on the right hand side of his face and three buttons on his crumpled shirt were already unbuttoned, just looking at her lethargic colleague looked like quite an impeccable sight to see.

Just before drawning back the lounge curtains and switching off the lights, she bought out an unused duvet and placed it securely over Gerry's untroubled shoulders as he laid back against the comfy armchair. _Sleep tight Gerry, don't go waking me up again possibly during the night. _As she turned to leave the room, Gerry's right eye shot open and a cheeky smirk soon emerged and imprinted itself across his lips. he was considering the possibility that perhaps the love of his life might have been right under his nose the entire time...Sandra.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**On A Night Like This**

**Chapter 3**

After having gratefully staying overnight at Sandra's house and sleeping peacefully like a log on her settee all night long. At around quarter to eight the next morning and after having eaten his almost burnt slices of toast Gerry was now getting a quick rinse and wash in her lush, expensive looking bathroom. Although he'd previously claimed he wasn't a nosy person who enjoyed snooping around at anyone's personal belongings. He couldn't resist one tempting look around at what other household and bathroom belongings wonders she kept hidden away privately, maybe it felt unsuitable for him being very inquisitive or maybe perhaps it felt accurately right for some unexplained reason nonetheless or maybe she might inadvertently catch him red-handed while he was happily testing the hot and cold taps in the shower. He gulped nervously whereas conjuring up what her supposed reaction might possibly be. He knew he ought to properly explain himself whether or not she was beginning to feel almost suspicious of him and that he ought to sway her doubtful feelings by smooth-talking his way out of trouble.

"Gerry where are you?, hope you aren't rummaging around some of my belongings, if you are, well then I guess I'll be having you working around the clock for the next week within UCOS as some form of reprimand. No approved lunchbreaks or anything else" She gave him an unexpected fright after shouting out his name from one of the other rooms.

"I'm just getting a wash, not touched anything I promise Sandra, honestly" Gerry answered, looking particularly alarmed and worried as he spent one or two minutes staring at his reflection in the gleaming bathroom mirror. As he reflected thoughtfully on her hinted suggestion he wondered whether she would get some comprehensible satisfaction out of it, watching him nitpick to Brian and Jack that he's been given too many uncompleted documents to delve into and investigate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although while having humbly sworn the day before, back at the UCOS office during the last hour of the working day on not deliberately embarrassing Gerry about his intriguing romantic date with the delightful Phoebe by asking question after question. After arriving at the station on his bicycle and thankfully after avoiding rush hour traffic, after having a few fascinating thoughts Brian wasn't going to wait any longer he had to confront Gerry about something he'd realized yesterday back at the office.

It had simply only taken Jack a matter of mere seconds before he had managed to catch a glimpse of Brian acting strangely by the front entrance to the police station.

"Brian what are you doing standing here?, hope you aren't going to hassle Gerry for most of the day about his date last night. Don't forget according to him he doesn't kiss and tell" He spoke out of clear curiosity, even without greeting him properly he went join him by the side wall alongside the main entrance of the police station.

"Not exactly Jack, well you see yesterday when we were packing up for the day, out of the blue more or less, it's probably my mind being too curious as always but I thought I might have clearly picked up on a little spark of heartfelt chemistry between them. Well I think more on Sandra's side of things, she looked very much jealous or either she might have been annoyed that he kept rattling on far too much about the delightful Phoebe." Brian inevitably speculated, his brilliant thoughtful mind getting the better of him one too many times.

"And you've only just cottoned on about this, blimey you took your time to realize" Jack suggested, having known all along about the unmistakable close chemistry between their well established and highly respected Detective Superintendent and the former Detective Chief Inspector.

"Why, how long have you known? and why haven't you bothered to tell me Jack" Brian said, looking disappointed that he hadn't sensibly spotted the straightforward signs beforehand.

"Well actually there hasn't been nothing to tell really if I can be honest, You know I thought you of all people Brian might have acknowledged the looks he gives to her whenever she hasn't noticed at least I have. I guess Gerry has always thought of Sandra as being more than his frustrating and annoying boss." Jack happily pointed out, he felt as though as he was becoming more of a genius at spotting clear feelings between two people.

"What about Phoebe?, thought she'd captivated him with her looks" Brian said, feeling particularly curious to know why his friend might have been telling a few white lies in order to cover up his real feelings.

"I don't know, maybe he was hoping to make Sandra feel uncomfortable and perhaps jealous. Well now, it looks as though she definitely was jealous, it was good thing you finally indicated" Jack smiled.

"Well do you think he's going to admit plausibly how he honestly feels about her depending on whether the date with Phoebe went well or went disastrously wrong. I hope he doesn't keep his feelings locked away and start acting like a shy version of himself because I really hope he does finally basically spills the beans right away" Brian sighed frustratingly, he knew anyway of what sort of pain in the arse Gerry could be sometimes.

"Me too Brian, I'm thinking on the same page as you pretty much. If he doesn't say anything then I think me and you ought to try our hands at matchmaking for our friends without them knowing" Jack recommeded.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**

**I might have not still finished this New Tricks fanfiction but will be coming back to it in a few months after finishing other current fanfics that I haven't completed yet.  
**


End file.
